


Fragments Of Glass

by bbcsherlockian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John POV, M/M, don't hurt me, explicit in other ways, explicit sex but not explicit sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcsherlockian/pseuds/bbcsherlockian





	Fragments Of Glass

He smiles at me, a timid little thing, and I smile in return. What else can I do, when he clearly feels so much, yet expresses it so feebly? He has made me resort to do the same after so many months. It's painful. We both want so much. ( _i want you so much, i'm sorry, so sorry_ )

Running his ( _long, elegant, beautiful_ ) fingers through my hair, he says my name softly. ( _"John,"_ ) I respond by tilting my face to meet his palm, and exploring it with the faintest touch of my lips. Come on then, you great idiot. Every move he makes it seems he is terrified of slipping on the tiniest mistake and losing me. He just needs to understand that I won't break. ( _but you might, you might, don't let me scare you away_ )

I stand and let him guide me gently to the bedroom, with nothing but his mouth. ( _give me more, give me more of you_ ) His hands flutter at my sides as we lose the only barriers we have left, held together by cotton and long-forged abstinence. Joining, mingling, we can't tell where one of us begins and the other ends. Our body is whole, floating on our shattered breath as we try to get impossibly closer. His mouth becomes my mouth, his hands on my wrists, our shared oxygen keeps us together. We are unstoppable, soaring over everything that isn't us in this moment, memories frozen in shattered mirrors. ( _i'll put the fragments in my heart, will you do the same_ ) We are nothing, hidden beneath the comfort of this suffocating duvet and each other, this is our secret, this is yours and mine. Tell no one.

Floating gently back to earth, his head on my chest, his hair obstructing my breathing. ( _it's okay, i didn't need it anyway_ ) He traces illegible patterns on my cooling skin, as if in victory of our survival. I don't know if he understands what he's writing. ( _but i do, but i do_ ) It says 'I love you' ( _i love you_ ) in every forgotten language, beautiful ancient words lost to the night sky outside our open window. It says 'don't leave me here' ( _i won't, i promise_ ), a plea frozen in time in my sweat. It says 'I need you' ( _don't you dare ever think i'll survive without you_ ), lonely confessions drifting downwards into my internal organs.

It's okay, it's okay. Your mouth can't say it, but your hands are and that's all I need. Let's be old and tired with you writing your nothings ( _my everythings_ ) onto my body. Let's be dust trapped together under trampled ground ( _together, together_ ). Let's be forgotten forever with only ourselves to know we existed. I'll be content. ( _with you, only with you_ )


End file.
